


Just a Toy

by Moon0618



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Even, Jealousy, M/M, Manga, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: In a parallel universe, where Even's a dark teenager and Isak's his toy.





	1. A Toy With Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This story from a manga called, A toy with sadness, and it's adapted to our beautiful skam universe. So I own nothing, all the credits go to the creators of Skam and CJ Michalski.
> 
> I'm planing to stick with manga usually it's gonna be kinda novel type of it but of course I might add things or pull some of the things out.
> 
> It's a dark story guys, please read all the archive warnings and tags! 
> 
> Please, be kind <3

Magnus Bech Næsheim was a single dad, when he lost love of his life, their only child was quite young aged. Magnus was also so rich, he owned almost all factories in Oslo. He bought everything to Even so he can fill the absence of his mom and that was the reason why Even was 10 years old he bought him a playmate, a year younger than Even was.

Isak looked at enormous house, the one he was walking in it. He never saw that much of a big house and he was amazed by it. When his dad starts to not making enough money for his mom's medication, they decided Isak needs to work too. His mom was quite ill, he can't remember the name of her dissease but she needs medications all the time and those medications are very expensive, so he needs to work and earn money for his mom, he needs to contribute to his family's income. 

He's been told that he's gonna be friends with Bech Næsheim boy, that he has to keep him company. Isak also knows the boy’s gonna be probably older than him but he doesn't care, he needs to do this job for his family. He’s gonna stay in this mansion from now on. One of the servants was showing him around and taking him to boy's room, his name was William, he was a tall man and he wasn't smiling a lot, Isak found him kinda scary but still followed him. If he's gonna stay here he needs to get used to this scary guy. 

They finally get to boy’s room and the room looks like piece from heaven to Isak. He felt like waking up from a dream when he heard William talking  
“I’ve brought him here” the boy were playing with his toys, when they walked in and once Bech Næsheim boy sees Isak, he gets up and come in front of Isak and starts to stare at him with a different expression on his face  
“Pleased the meet you…My name’s Isak Valtersen” Isak mumbled shyly, he needs this job, his family needs him to take this job so, Isak knows he needs to be kind to this boy but he just couldn’t stop feeling shy  
“So you’re finally here. My new toy.” The boy holds Isak chin and lifted up so Isak can look at him but Isak doesn't having any, he did not come here to be a toy. So he slapped boys hand harshly  
“No! I’ve come here to work! I’m not a toy” the boy was frozen and Isak heard a thud voice coming from his head  
“You little brat! How dare you hit young master!” Isak was shoving off by William and it hurted him  
“I’m sorry young master. I’ll throw this brat out immediately!” but Isak can’t be sent back home  
“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! Please let me stay here” Isak was looking at William but then the boy speaks  
“Wait a second! He’s interesting. It’ll be hard for him to find any other job because of his age. Just let him work here” the boy shrugged his shoulders and he has this awkward smile on his face  
“Thank you” Isak said while looking at the boy with an awestruck face and grateful voice  
“You Are My Toy. Isn’t that right?” Boy said and ask with confident and a smug face. Isak doesn’t have a choice now, he needs to do this for his family  
“Yes..”

* * *

And so Isak became Even’s, the only son of the rich Bech Næsheim family’s toy. This hasn’t changed even now after so many years have passed, Isak was still just a toy of Bech Næsheim boy and he doesn’t even know how to feel about that  
“Isak, what took you so long?”  
“Even!” Isak lift his head and look at Even, he was standing at the top of the stairs and staring Isak with a hungry expression  
“Did you buy it?” Even asked unashamedly, which it makes Isak blush like a tomato  
“Yes” Isak said quickly  
“It must be shameful to wear your school uniform inside that kind of shop” Even said smugly  
“You’re so mean as usual Even” Isak said while climbing the stairs, he didn’t look at Even, he was still blushing  
“I’m sorry, we’ll go together next time” Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulders  
“I didn’t mean it like that” Isak mumbled but he was leading to Even’s room and he knows exactly what’s about to come. So yeah, the only difference about their games now, that how’s it played and it’s very different from before  
“Strip.” Even said ones they’re finally in his room. Isak just blushed even more like it’s possible  
“Erm.. I still have other things to do” Isak hoped maybe Even let him go but also he knew very well that’s not going to happen  
“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Even asked, now he was sitting on his couch and looking at Isak like he’s expecting a show or something  
“I’ll leave this over here then” Isak put the bag down and act like he didn’t heard what Even just said  
“Whatever. Strip! Or do you want your uniform to be ripped again?” Even said loudly this time. Isak exhale a breath and starts to open his shirts buttons, by the time Even’s gaze was getting deeper. After all Even gets up where he was sitting, took Isak in his arms by one quick move  
“Forget it, I’ll strip them for you!” and he starts to kiss Isak hungrily, while stripping down his clothes off unkindly  
“I wanna suck your tongue, stick it out more” Even commanded Isak obeyed, it wasn't like he has so much choice here, he knows there's no running away from Even or his twisted games. Even pushed him on the couch and squeeze his already so hard cock over the material but it was too much, it was always too much for Isak  
“No! Stop it please!” so he couldn’t stop without protesting  
“Even your body knows it, that you're wanting this too. You’re so stubborn, the harder you struggle, the more this is going to hurt. You know that by now Isak” then he teased Isak’s nipple and pinch it hard, his mouth also not leaving Isak’s  
“Spread your legs for me” Even command again in a cocky way and shamelessly. Isak grimaced his face with discomfort and now his pants were gone, also Even was stroking him  
“You have such a disgusted look but you’ve become so aroused just from kissing” Isak was still blushing and of course it gone worst when Even starts to suck his dick, he couldn’t stop himself without making any voice. It was pleasurable, edged and shameful at the same time. He couldn’t stop thinking why, why’s he doing all of this with a boy, isn’t that something so wrong. He knew, what Even would’ve told him, if he asks this question again, it’s just because he feels like doing it. Isak was so weak against him, he used to was and still is. His body was shuddering with electricity coming from his crotch, while his mind keep fighting with what’s going on at this very moment. Isak was keep moaning and couldn’t get himself stopping  
“Turn your ass this way” Even maneuvered him around with one quick move  
“Ahh not there!.. please don’t lick me there” Isat tried to protest but as usual Even’s not having any of it and keep doing what he’s been doing but Isak knew, he knew that the only reason Even’s kept doing all of this was because he wants to play with Isak’s body, he enjoys it, enjoys playing with his toy, the way he likes. Then Even thrust inside of Isak's loosen ass with one quick-action. Isak groaned from deep of his throat, his body shuddering and Isak lost it and came Even’s hand, the one keep squeezing him  
“You came from just being entered;? What a perverted body” and of course he didn’t even slow down a bit after Isak’s orgasm  
“I’m not finished yet, besides we still need to use that sex toy you bought earlier” Even said and keep thrusting hardly Isak, until he finished…

* * *

Isak starts to walk to his room, he was walking unsteady because of what just happened in Even’s room. Then he look down to his shirt, he needs to sew ripped off buttons, his uniform was a mess but at least it wasn’t torn up. While he was in thoughts, he crash into the maid, her name was Sana  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you coming Sana” Isak said ashamedly, cheeks going pink  
“It’s alright Isak, I was careless anyway” she said with a sweet smile. Then Isak see the box, the one fell on ground loudly and they were toys. Isak took one of the cars in his hands, he knew about this car, this was one of Even's old toy cars and Isak realized all of this toys were Even’s  
“What’re you gonna do with them?”  
“I was just about to dispose them actually”  
“Are you gonna throw them away!?” Isak asked shockingly  
“Yes they’re not useful for Even anymore, we don’t need to keep them” she was still smiling Isak  
“Ohh yeah, Of course children always get tired of their toys eventually, it wouldn’t be nice to keep them around, I mean the broken toys” and Isak knew that moment, he’s gonna be abandoned by Even Bech Næsheim one day, he definitely will and maybe his time to be abandoned has arrived because he was already like a broken toy. So he just sit on the floor, took his head between his hands and started to cry…

* * *

Isak was lying down on his bed and keep thinking, crying, thinking and crying again. He heard his rooms door opened  
“What’s the matter with you? Getting sick so suddenly” he heard Even talking and he jump off on his bed  
“Umm, actually I feel just fine now”  
“I’m sorry, I pushed your limits a bit too much today. You came three times even though I only came once” Even kept talking like he didn’t heard Isak and sit down next to him  
“You don’t have to apologize, if you don’t think you did anything wrong, besides you don’t have to apologize someone like me anyway. I…I’m only your toy” Isak said his sound getting weaker with each sentences and his eyes getting teary again  
“Huh? My toy?” Even was looking almost concern and little shocked. His blue eyes were so beautiful Isak thought to himself for a second  
“I know you haven’t forgetten Even, you said it yourself first time we met, my toy, remember!”  
“Umm, now that you mention it. It’s good to see you, knowing your position very well” then Even just pushed Isak on the bed again turned his back. Isak knew it was a lost fight, so he didn’t say anything other than  
“Whatever, I’m just a toy” his eyes were teary again and he didn’t know why but he knows that he couldn’t live without Even, even the idea was quite painful for him to handle. Even licked his neck and come near his ear  
“That’s right. Don’t forget that, you’re gonna be my toy forever Isak” Isak holds his breath, his eyes were wide open. Did Even just said forever his toy, what was that even mean…


	2. A Toy in a Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the feedback I took from first chapter, thank you all so much for your kind (except for one I guess?) comments and for your kudos of course  
> love you all so much <3<3<3

Isak was thinking back, while their ride to school because he was aroused and already feeling shameful for it. He think about when this whole thing started, when their games changed to a very different direction, to be exact when Even started to using his body as his toy. And he remembers when, he remembers it clear as daylight. Two years ago, one day Even asked him to play hide and seek, that time he was 15 and Even was 16. Isak was rearranging his books and of course Even just grab his arm and begin to drag him inside of one of the rooms in big house. Isak also heard William was calling for Even, because probably Even ask him to play. And then they hide inside of a big closet, Isak tried to talk but Even closed his mouth and told him to be silent or William’s gonna find them. Isak was sitting between Even’s legs, then Even slide his hand inside of Isak’s pants. Isak still remembers how shocked he was. His mouth was covered with Even’s one hand, his dick was covered with other and he was desperate, there was nothing he can do to stop Even now, but still he did tried to stop him, told him to stop thousand of times, ask him what he’s doing, why he’s doing it and results were always the same, Even just keep toying with his body. He also remembers what Even say to him that day while he was keep touching Isak. Even told him that he has to keep him amused, that’s why he’s hired for and what they’re doing now is more fun than playing hide and seek. After hearing all of this Isak didn’t talk and just take what Even’s giving him, while his eyes teary…

* * *

Isak come back reality with car stopped. He just get out of the car and started to walk school without waiting for Even  
“Hey, Isak” Even put his hand on Isak’s shoulder, Isak turned him blushing  
“Yes”  
“Come find me, when it’s luch time okay and until then behave yourself!” Even grasped Isak's ass, which make Isak shudder with unexpected contact. That thing inside of his ass, the toy he bought a few days ago, sending hard to control electric waves though his body  
“Even, but…but I ” Isak just shut up because his body already knows what will happen if he oppose Even, how relentlessly he’ll tease his body  
“Okay” Isak just said and bow his head  
“Well then, I’ll see you later” Isak Valtersen the toy of the only son of the Bech Næsheim family. He was hired to be, when he was younger and even now he still is a toy.

* * *

Isak doesn’t have any friends at this school. This school was one of the most prestigious school in this country but Isak never felt like he’s fit in here. His mom was so glad he’s able to educate in this school but Isak was so alone here. However there’s a new transfer student in this school Jonas Noah Vasquez and they would’ve became friends  
“Yo! ‘Morning Isak”  
“Morning Jonas” Isak said turning his new friend with a huge smile  
“Uhhm, are you okay? You don’t look so well?” that’s probably because of that toy inside of him, every time he moves, walks or do something, it moves too and make Isak blush like a red flag  
“No! No I’m perfectly fine”  
“You know what I really can’t get used to this atmosphere in this school, it’s feels so fake. Did you know that my family ones poor too. I guess that’s the reason why I don’t like people here”  
“Well, I can’t get used to it either” Jonas was quite easygoing person and spend time with Jonas, felt good for Isak beacuse even for a little bit he feel like a normal high school student. Without Even, he felt like normal, almost normal anyway.  
“It’s fourth period and it’s self study, do you wanna come to library with me for studing?”  
“Sure, I’ll like to come” Isak said cheerily  
They sit down and that’s when Isak understand, he did something terribly wrong because there's no way he can concentrate to study while that thing keep moving inside of him and now it feels like that toy find that delicate spot in him and it feels like keep hitting that spot. He can feel his face starts to burn and it's probably turned completely red and he really doesn't want to be seen by his friend like this.  
“Isak! Are you sure you’re okay? Your face looks so red” Isak tighten his legs and clenched his fists so he can control himself and his body for a little  
“I..I’m fine” Isak managed to say but Jonas was already at his side and checking his head, if he has fever or something.

* * *

Even was outside, he has PE class. He was angry with Isak because he didn’t show up at lunch time. That was when he saw them from library window. Isak and some boy, he was presumably that new transferred student, Even didn't saw him before and he didn't know they became friends with Isak that immediately, it's because he knew everyone, whose tried to be friends with Isak and he knows no one can have his friendship because that's belongs to Even, everything about Isak's belongs Even, it's always been like that between them and always will be, Isak’s always gonna be Even’s.  
And now he was even more angry because Isak spend his time with that new kid instead of Even and Even definitely can not have that. But he knew Isak, he knows him very very well. So he also knows Isak can’t have that his newly friend to know what they have together and what they've been doing for couple years. After all Isak and this new kid, needs a lesson and Even’s gonna give it to them with pleasure.

* * *

“Ohh god! It’s past lunch time!” Isak said after checking his phone and now he was so screwed. Even will get him pay this so badly and he can't even imagine, what he would've do if sees Isak with Jonas  
“Yeah, you hungry or something?”  
“No! I..I just gotta go, sorry” he said and starts to walk through to the exit.  
“So you’re still hanging around here?” Isak froze with Even’s careless voice  
“Even! Why’re you here? I..I caught up studing and forget the time, sorry” he managed to thinking words from his stopped mind  
“Does it really matter Isak! I’m here and now we’re leaving together” Even said with a bit higher voice and grab Isak’s arm harsly so he can drag Isak where he was headed  
“Hey! Wait a minute! What’s going on?” Isak heard Jonas yelling but Even’s grip was so tight on his arm, he couldn't even turn back to his friend before Even pulled him inside of information room and locked the door.  
“Isak!” Jonas called him from other side of the door but Isak couldn’t say anything because he’s too afraid of what Even’s reactions going to be like  
“Caught up and forget the time huh? What’s that mean Isak?” Even yelled at him angrly  
“I’m sorry” Isak said and bow his head  
“I was wondering what took you so long and then I find you all alone with some other boy!”  
“What the hell are you talking about Even!? He’s just a friend. Obviously just a friend because normally two boys wouldn’t do such things like we do. Right?” Isak was angry now too because of what Even accusing him to do  
“It doesn't matter if it’s a boy or a girl, to a slut like you, it makes no difference!” Even hold Isak’s chin and lifted so their eyes can meet and Isak forgot how to breathe for a second, he gets lost in those deep blue eyes of Even's.  
Isak always knew Even's a beautiful boy but time like this when somehow they get intimate more than sexual, Isak's heart starts to beat faster. He doesn't know why's he feeling like this sometimes but he knows Even always turns this feeling to a hard cock and sex, just like now! He grabbed Isak's ass, he search for the plug over the material and made Isak remember what's inside of him  
“Looks like it's still firmly planted inside you, just like the way I left it” Even kept squeezing Isak's ass and pulled him more to himself. And now Isak was leaning against Even. His body shaking and screaming with pain and joy  
“Even! No, please stop..please!” his eyes were teary again because everything was too much  
“Ohh, come on Isak no matter how much you protest, with a body like this it’s not convincing at all” so Even just keep doing what he’s doing and leave Isak with even more difficulty  
“Even though it’s made of the best silicone, it’s still quite uncomfortable isn’t it? Just let me help you take it out” but that was enough for Isak, he doesn’t gonna do this, not here, not at school. He shove off Even roughly  
“No! I told you to stop! What’re you doing to me? If anyone found out about this, god…We’re at school Even! Not here please. I can bear it until home, so please”  
“You just don’t want that friend of yours to find out. That’s the reason isn’t it?” so he just grabbed Isak’s arms again  
“Stop it..” Isak tried to fight him bu he knows it’s no use  
“Keep quiet! Do you really want your friend to hear you?” Isak heard pounds at the door and just give in Even. Where was he gonna escape anyway…

Isak bend over one of the desks, his pants were gone but at least he has his shirt on him  
“Walking around school with such a slutty thing stuck deep inside you..God aren’t you something to admire Isak” Even said while keep playing with the toy  
“Hurry up! Take it out” Isak just tried to keep down the sounds he’s making but it wasn’t easy while Even just keep pulling the plug out and then shove it right back in. His body shuddering, face red, eyes teary and somehow he was feeling so good and so bad at the same time.  
“Every time you moved, it hit your sweet spot doesn’t it and you were so aroused even while you’re in your classes because of this! I was thinking about you, about this for whole day long and you’re already so hard for me. Then you tell me to stop! You know, it’s not persuasive at all” he was squeezing Isak's hard cock while keep playing with his ass. Then finally he pulled out the plug completely  
“So you were feeling aroused in front of your friend too! I will not stand for that Isak. You should’ve known better by now!” then Isak heard zipper voice and Even pushed his body completely down on desk  
“Nooo! Even! Not here stop!” Even just thrust inside of Isak  
“Don’t think about anyone else Isak not for a second.” He keep thrusting Isak desk was creaking by their moves but Even wasn’t slowing down.  
“It doesn’t hurt at all, right? You’re usually too tight but today you’re perfect fit. I can tell you’ve been wearing a butt-plug for whole day long” Isak hold his mouth closed with his hand so he wouldn’t do any more voice because it was too much  
“Don’t hold back Isak cry out” Even said and starts to pound Isak's ass faster, Isak kept holding his mouth  
“I told you to cry out!” Even grab Isak’s hand and pulled off from his mouth. Isak moaned loudly beacuse he couldn’t hold back anymore. His body tensed and finally relieved with a harsh orgasm. Then he felt Even load himself inside of Isak  
“Think only of me Isak!” Even put an almost gentle kiss on Isak's lips and Isak thought  
He was just like a toy, kept inside a box. He was trapped inside the house, he was trapped at school. He has no way out of this and to be honest, he wasn’t even sure, does he really want to be out of this at all…


	3. Sleeping Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter especially for stevensmayles <3 Thank you so much for your lovely and kind comments, they helped me a lot while I write this chapter <3
> 
> and again all kudos and comments keep me going, so thank you all guys  
> always love youu <3<3

Isak felt so depressed because a few days ago Jonas Noah Vasquez transferred to another school again without saying a word to anyone. Isak think about why, why didn’t he just stay in our school. Why always his friends have to disappear from his life one by one? Why always there’s has to be only Even! Is he that much of an awful friend? He doesn’t has the answers any of this questions. And most importantly, he wonder will the time ever come, when he'll able to escape from Even or the time that Even treat him like a person or a friend, instead of a toy.  
Even opened his door and wake him up from his thoughts  
“Hurry up Isak or we’re gonna be late”  
“Umm, okay. Sorry for keeping you waiting”  
“Yeah, you know, if you want we can skip school and do more fun things!” Even came behind his back wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist but Isak tried to escape from his grip  
“No, I think we should just go to school” Isak lift his head so his eyes can meet with Even’s and since Even’s so tall he has to look up anyway  
“Hmm, okay. We can always have fun after school, right?” Even put a small, sweet kiss on Isak’s cheek and made Isak blush pinkly…

* * *

Isak usually spend his lunch time sitting at schoolyard. Watching people, friends laugh, talk, gossip with each other because he doesn’t has anything better to do. And today there’s something quite interesting caught up in his eyes, two boys hand to hand, kissing, hugging. Looking each other with such hearty eyes. Isak lost his mind by this image, he doesn’t know this could’ve happen between two boys, that they could be in love too. Love, lover, falling in love were first words come to his mind. This has also another meaning, and it was that he could be in love with Even. But there’s no way on earth Even could’ve love Isak. Even was just using his body because he likes to play with it and one day, one day Even’s gonna find someone he loves and leave Isak all alone. Isak couldn’t think Even with somebody else, the idea make him feel sick to the stomach.  
He almost spend his whole life with Even, they grow up together. He was 9 years old when they first met and now he’s 17 and he never stayed without Even more than 2 days. How his live would’ve been without Even. He really doesn’t want to think about that…

* * *

Isak was thinking back again, he was lost in thoughts, in old memories, particularly with one of them. This memory was from one or two years ago, he doesn’t remember exactly. But that one time Isak was playing with Even’s plane toy. Even’s dad bought Even this toy from abroad and Isak just really liked the way, it’s flying. So he just want it to try out by himself and when Even and his dad get inside for dinner, Isak took the plane and begin to play with it, at the big yard of Bech Næsheim house but he wasn’t any good at it so eventually, he end up crushing toy at tree and now toy was hanging up on tree. And he need to take the plane over there because Even can’t know about this. He began climb up on the tree, try to reach to the plane but he couldn’t, then he heard Even’s voice and he panicked, then he smashed on the ground harshly and make a thud noise  
“Ouch!!” Isak yelled in pain, he has scratches all over him and Even’s plane toy was broken right next to him and Even standing right beside him and just staring Isak with unreadable expression  
“Even! The plane, it’s broken! I..I’m so sorry!” Isak looked at Even again and he, he looks like he’s gonna cry but then quickly his expression changed and he yelled at Isak angrily  
“Don’t you ever do this kind of think again Isak! Do you understand me?”  
“Yeah..clearly” of course he wouldn’t cry why would he, Isak thought to himself  
“Are you hurt anywhere?”  
“Ahhm no, no I’m not” Isak answered shockingly  
“Take off your clothes. It’s normal that you wouldn’t know if you were hurt. I’ll help you check for any injuries” and here all normal Even back in a second  
“No need that for real Even, It’s okay. I’m sure that I’m perfectly and absolutely fine!”  
“Just strip Isak!” and Isak really doesn’t wanna do that in a place like this, at outdoors  
“Come on Isak! Didn’t you hear me? I tell you to you take your clothes off!”  
“No I don’t wanna be naked in a place like this!”  
“We’re surrounded by trees and bushes no one will see us. My dad already left too” Even said last part with kinda heartbrokenly way and of course Isak catches it right away in his tone  
“Just take them off and lay them down”  
“I don’t want -”  
“Do as I say Isak” Even interrupted Isak. Then he lay down Isak too and start to search his body for scratches  
“Look there’s scratch right over here” and Even licked it while caressing all over Isak’s body  
“You know that, you’ll have to work extra hard to entertain me now, to make up for my broken airplane!”  
Isak turn back reality with another harsh thrusts of Even’s. Isak was already come and Even was keep pounding into him and that was the reason why Isak dive in old memories. And all of his memories are usually the same, Even playing with his body.  
Isak just kept lying down after Even finished, because he was too tired to move but they were in Even’s bed so this means he can’t fall asleep here, it’s not his place to do something like that, as a toy he never thought he would be welcomed, even if Even never told him anything in those a few times he actually did fall asleep in his bed. Isak was really so tired though  
“Sorry I went overboard” Even said calmly after, he saw Isak like that  
“But it’s your fault because you made me very angry! However you’re gonna talk right now. Don’t you Isak?”  
“Umm..” Isak didn’t say anything, more like couldn’t because if he tells Even that he go out today for the job interview, he would be so furious and he’ll try to do anything so he can prevent Isak from getting this job but Isak was determined to take this job because he saw this job as his last chance, his last chance of break free from Even. Especially after seeing those boys at his school, he understands things clearly, like Even's never gonna love him, the way Isak loves him and when Even’s going to find somebody for himself, he'll leave Isak for good. Isak can’t live with that, knowing that somebody else going to touch Even. So he decided to leave. Maybe not being Even’s toy will be good for him, maybe he’ll find somebody else too, even if he doesn’t want to. He just thought that not being Even’s broken toy will better for him no matter what  
“I’ll ask you one more time Isak. Where did you sneak off to today?” Isak didn’t even open his mouth  
“Did you do something that you can’t tell me?” Isak kept looking at Even but then Even grab his arm and turn him back roughly and quickly  
“No, Even! Weren’t you just apologizing for being rough?”  
“Yeah, but it seems like I’ll have to make your body clearly understand who you really belong, don’t you think?”  
“No, please I’m so tired” but in meantime Even already took his position and starts to thrusting back inside of Isak's loosen ass and it was hard and fast just like before. The bed was creaking too. Isak knew, he’s thoroughly gonna fall asleep, there's no way he can keep his consciousness open this time…

* * *

Even look at the angelic face sleeping next to him. He always try to warm Isak up a lot because that’s only way Isak will sleep with him and Even’s just loves so much waking up next to Isak. Even loves Isak generally anyway, Even just loves him, God knows he loves Isak so much, he always have and always will be. How can he not anyway. They grow up together, spent every damn second of their lives with each other and Even felt that drawn against Isak since they first met.  
Even was taught to be act like real brat so he treated everyone like that including Isak but that wasn’t mean he didn’t love Isak. They were always together and some of the weekends Isak would go and visit his parents and Even would’ve always wait for him at the window and when he saw Isak coming, he just go and start to do something else like he wasn’t waiting for him because nobody teach Even how to care anyone or show them you care so he just acted like he wasn’t caring at all but things were different with Isak because when Even become a teenager he understand that, his love for Isak wasn’t just friendly but also it was romantically.  
So Even freaked out after this realization and Isak was just starting to do new friends, which makes Even more afraid of losing Isak. Even think that what if Isak would've been falling in love with somebody else. So Even thought if he can keep Isak satisfied enough he won't need anyone. It wasn’t like he doesn’t love having sex with Isak but the reason he started was only because of this.  
And each time they have sex Isak told him that he doesn’t want to but also each time Isak was hard so Even never could bring himself to stop. But Even knows, he knows that Isak doesn’t love him, the way Even loves him, so he just kept treating him like employer because according to Even that's only way keeping Isak with him, he would not imagine a world without him he can't, so he just forces Isak to stay by his side, he just doesn’t have any other choice…

* * *

Isak received a mail a few days later, Sana bring it to him. The letter was already opened but Isak didn't care much because it was from the company he applied for the job and it says that, they like his grades and all, and they just wanna do another interview with him next day at 11am. Isak couldn't stop himself smiling with victory.


	4. Liar Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with all kudos and comments guys, keep them coming please, they make me so eager for this story :*  
> Love you all as always <3<3<3

Isak has only a few hours left for his second interview with same company. He was already ready get dressed and all. Isak was also quite excited because he’s gonna probably get the job. So he has only one thing left to do, find a way to get rid of Even  
“Isak! Come on, we’re gonna be late” and there’s Even, right at Isak’s door  
“Even, hey. I’ve overslept and I’m not ready yet. You should leave without me, you don’t wanna be late because of me”  
“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you” Even said and jump on Isak’s bed. Isak thinks about what he should say now  
“Umm, you know what, I don’t feel very well today I think I’m gonna take a sick day. So you should go on without me”  
“Well, then you should take the day off” Even said and Isak relieved but at the same time he felt kinda guilty for lying Even  
“And I should stay by your side for take a good care of you, right?” Isak panicked this time Even was keep forcing him and won’t let it go easily  
“That’s not necessary at all Even! I’m fine by myself, it’s really all right”  
“No way! How can I pay attention in class, when I know you’re not feeling well?” then Isak thinks about something else, if they go to the school, he might go to interview from there without Even noticing it  
“Ahhm, but I think I’m feeling better already. I guess we should go to school after all”  
“I think you should just take the day off Isak. No need to force yourself” Even lay down Isak on bed and continued to talk  
“Just relax and try to get some sleep” then he began to touch all over Isak’s body  
“Where do you feel sick? Let me check for you. And you know, it looks very uncomfortable, I mean wearing your uniform, I don’t think you can get well this way Isak”  
“Even! I really am better now, so just please..” and this time panic was all over in Isak's voice, he understand that Even’s not gonna let him go but he really has to do something because Even just opened his shirts buttons and playing with Isak’s nipples which made Isak felt aroused and Even just kept going, he caressed Isak’s ass, touched his already hardened dick and made Isak shudder but then Isak just take a glance over the watch and see it’s already 9am. He doesn’t have any choice now  
“Even! I..I have something really important to do today, so…so could you just please..” Isak didn’t know what to say next and he was pretty sure that Even won’t let him anyway  
“Is that so? Fine, as you wish.”  
“What? Are you..are you serious?” Isak really didn’t believe it could be that easy  
“However you’ll have to satisfy me first” Even loosened is tie and looked at Isak with a smug expression. Isak knew he can do that and all he has to do is get Even off and he just doing that practically everyday. He was determined enough to get this job because he's not gonna be Even's toy forever and he definitely won't wait for the day Even's gonna leave him. It'll be better this way, he thought at least it'll be less painful. So he just begins to suck Even’s hard and swollen cock and he try to do it quickly as possible but of course Even understands what he’s been try to do  
“Do it properly Isak and swallow it! Every drop” and Isak did. He swallowed every drop of Even’s cum. And then he look at Even innocently  
“I did it! Can I..can I go now?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Isak how can I be satisfied with only that? Your mouth isn’t bad but you know me, will I ever leave you without coming deep inside of your ass or could I ever be completely satisfied without it for that matter?” then Even surprised Isak and kissed him but he kissed Isak so sweetly Isak thought he gets lost himself in that kiss, in those perfect a few seconds but soon enough Isak found himself on bed naked and getting fucked by Even just like usual. When Even finished with Isak, Isak was quite tired and exhausted, he didn't know how he's gonna be there for the interview  
“That’s enough for the day! And Isak, it’s already past eleven, you’re not gonna make it for the interview!”  
“Even! You..you knew?” the envelope Isak thought, it was already opened when he took it so Even knew everything all along and he just come here and play with Isak more but this time he played with his hopes too, he gone too far this time and Isak knows he can’t handle with it anymore  
“Don’t you ever try this again Isak!” Even said and leave Isak’s room…

* * *

Isak made two suitcases, he didn’t take anything else but clothes because, he doesn’t want anything to remind him Even, so he’s just gonna leave now, leave Even, leave his life as a toy. Even catch him on the stairs  
“Isak! Where’re you going?”  
“I’m going home Even. My dad’s doing enough money for my mom now, so I want to resign”  
“No! I won’t allow that! Just go back to your room Isak” Even grabbed Isak’s arm and try to drag him but Isak won’t let him this time  
“No! Let go of me Even!”  
“Look, I’m sorry about before! Quit sulking already and go back to your room”  
“I’m quitting whether you like it or not! I don’t want the money, just let me go home! I don’t ever want to have the job of being Even Bech Næsheim’s partner or toy!” after Isak’s last words somethings changed on Even’s face, first Isak shocked because he thought Even’s going to cry but then Even’s looked angry  
“Whatever!” Even just said, turn his back to Isak and leave. And of course he wouldn’t cry Isak thought why would he, Even never did really care about Isak, so he’s leaving didn’t meant anything for Even too. Isak felt even more hurt than leaving when he realize it, because Isak had this tiny tiny little hope that maybe maybe Even did say something to make him stay, maybe he felt sad but it didn’t happen anyway…

* * *

Even just said whatever and go to his room or more like run to his room and tears started fall down on his face, the same time he get inside of the room. Isak just told him that, he hates Even and he never ever want to be anything of his and Even felt like something cracked inside of him after hearing that. He was just about to declare his love for Isak and Isak said all of those things to him. Isak didn’t love him, he didn’t love Even not even as a friend. So last word Even said to love of his life was whatever! But there’s no way he would show Isak how he felt, not after he learn, how Isak feels about Even, no never, he was too damn proud for that. So he just sit down and cried himself to sleep and he just tried to avoid that future without Isak…


	5. Evil or not Evil plan of Even's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Please read end of the notes!!  
> Love you <3<3

Isak was home, finally he was at his home. His parents didn’t know he was coming back so they were a bit surprised when they see Isak but of course they welcomed him happily.  
Isak skipped dinner, told his mom and dad he's not hungry and he just needs to some sleep. He also didn’t told them why was he here, they understand somethings wrong but didn’t push Isak about it and Isak was so glad because he really didn’t want to talk about Even or why he leave his job. But when he went to bed everything got worse because he start to feel like, he’s in a stranger’s house, it’s supposed to be his long awaited homecoming, instead he doesn’t feel like belong here at all. Then he realize his bed was smaller than usual but without Even it feels so big and empty. Isak usually didn’t sleep with Even but they spend so much time in bed together and now he feels so lonely without Even…

* * *

A few days later Isak starts to work in his dad’s shop, helping him out with little things but also his mind doesn't stop buzzing with thoughts of Even. Not having Even around feels so damn strange to Isak and he doesn’t sure he actually liked it either. But he knows Even, so also knows that Even already find himself another toy and taking his sweet time with whoever that new toy is. His heart clenched with the idea and he feels like crying. Then Isak remembered something, that one odd expression on Even face, when Isak told him, he doesn't wanna be anything to Even and he definitely saw that expression before. It was when Isak fell of a tree and broke Even's plane. And what if Even wasn't angry but worried because Isak hurt himself. Is that even possible, Even won't care for people especially people like Isak but what if Isak actually right about this and the reason why Even looked at him again like that last time because of Isak said all those harsh things to Even. Could it be really  
“Isak, what’s wrong?” Isak’s dad separate him from his thoughts  
“Dad,..I..”  
“We really feel sorry for you having worked so hard for us since you were so young. So you can do whatever you like now Isak”  
“Yeah, thanks dad” then one my dad’s employee came to us running  
“Boss, we have a huge problem! All of the companies we work with refuse to do business with us!”  
“What? That’s impossible, all of those companies introduced by the Bech Næsheim family. They should be trustworthy” Isak just listened what’s going on with shocked face. Even’s dad Magnus helped a lot Isak’s dad’s work and now what’s happening has only one good explanation and that was Even but why? While Isak was thinking about all of this, he sees that Even's private car with his driver’s right in front of Valtersen shop. Isak knew this car very well every time they went somewhere they took the ride with it, including their school or Isak’s old school. Even get out of the car while Isak stepping outside  
“Even! Is..is this because of you?” Isak asked innocently, he feels like he doesn't see Even for number of years, even if it's just been couple of days  
“Yes.”

* * *

Even looked at his beautiful Isak in the eye. These past couple of days he think a lot and didn’t do anything else and finally he made up his mind and decided to take Isak back whether he wants or not. Even just wanted him back badly so, he come up with an evil plan, so to speak. Even knew his little love will sacrifice himself for his beloved parents. Even didn’t planned any harm to Isak’s family, he’s just gonna take Isak and everything will be like how they always been. And if Isak didn’t love Even that's alright, all Even want it’s having Isak back  
“But, Isak if there’s any favor you’d like to ask, I’m listening” Isak keep staring Even with shocked face then he get down on his knees  
“I beg you Even it’s all my fault, please..just please don’t involve my family” Even looked at Isak on his knees and hated to see him like that but he didn’t had any other choice  
“Don’t worry I won’t harm your family. Actually there’ll be bigger business awating them later” Isak bowed his head and calmly said  
“Thank you”  
“But you have to remember Isak, no matter how you feel about it, no matter what I have to do, I have no intention of ever letting you go, because you’re…you’re my toy, right?” Even hated that word too, the only reason Even called Isak toy that day because his father explain him Isak, like he’s gonna be Even’s personal toy but Even knew from the first day Isak’s going to be different from everyone he met.  
Isak rose his feet, keep looking at Even and Isak done something Even wouldn’t expect he start to cry, he wrapped his arm around Even’s neck and keep crying while hugging Even tightly. Even’s heart melted, he never intend to see Isak crying like this  
“Isak, what’s wrong?” and Even really doesn’t understand why Isak’s crying, is he hate Even that much but if he hates Even why’s he hugging him that tightly  
“I…I just missed you so much” Isak mumbled quietly, still his head buried in Even's neck  
“But why’re you crying for that?” Even still doesn’t understand anything  
“Because I’m only your toy, so I’m not allowed to do that and I wanna be more than just a toy!” Isak almost yelled and cried even more, he was keep hold onto Even. But Even freeze, he couldn’t believe his ears. He has to be sure that he heard right, so he just hold Isak’s face make him look at Even  
“What’re you saying Isak? I thought you hated me”  
“What? No! Never, Even, never!” Isak just keep looking at Even with his beautiful green eyes and with that beautiful, most pretty face and Even just has to kiss Isak…

* * *

They sleep together, like an actual sleep and Isak thought first time for everything. They both weren’t sleeping since they got separated more like they couldn’t, thanks to Isak but they both got each other so wrong and of course Even’s ways were always open for an argument. Isak still couldn’t believe he actually just sleep with Even to be honest, it’s so weird for Isak and Even kissed him just once since they get back together, didn’t do or try to do anything else almost like too scared to touch Isak and Even asked him questions, like actual questions. Isak can feel that change of behavior on Even easily  
“Hey”  
“Hey, sleep well?” Isak has to ask  
“Yeah, I really needed that” Isak nod his head and look at Even’s blue eyes with such a devotion  
“You’re so beautiful, you know” Even said and touched Isak’s lips lightly, Isak just blushed and smiled but then Even pulled his hand back  
“I decided not to touch you Isak not without you want it anyway. I want you to understand that you’re not a toy. You never were and you never will be. In fact you're everything but a toy to me Isak, I really need you to understand this clearly”  
“Are you telling me that you never ever see me as a toy?” Even face softened  
“No, Isak never! I never see you like that. For me at first you were a true friend but then..then Isak you become love” Isak could see and feel tears filling both Even’s and his eyes. So he just kissed Even with everything he has, with everything he has been through and most importantly with love  
“What was that for?” Even asked when they pull away  
“Because I want to and now I get to do it so” Even raised an asking eyebrow  
“It’s one of the favorite things I like to do with you” Isak explained  
“Ohh, really?” Even really seems to be surprised to hear that  
“Well, how can I not like kissing your lips Even!? You have such kissable lips” Isak smiled widely to Even and Even smiled back to him  
“Well, then can I get another one” Isak leaned for another kiss and yes his life turn out to be so much better than he thought it was. And he feels so amazing with Even and Even’s sinful bliss lips. These two things are totally enough for Isak to have a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the end of it!  
> I’m thanking, all my readers, people comment the story and leave kudos, from my heart. You all really helped me to write, more than you could ever imagine and I love you all, like for real real <3<3<3 ;)  
> And if you like I can write one more epilogue chapter to see how their lives continue a few years later from now on, it's up to you guys, this could be the last chapter or there could be one more chapter. <3  
> Always, be kind <3


	6. Epilogue

4 years later Isak and Even were going to college. And Even’s in charge of family companies, since Magnus died last year with an unexpected heart attack. Also they get married. Isak feel warmness in his heart while thinking about how that happened.

Once Even told Isak about how charming he founds, getting married in Las Vegas when they get back together and Isak kept this information. Until two months ago, he planned a fabulous trip to Vegas, and use that knowledge he has, he prepared everything including rings. Even didn’t understand anything until Isak propose him right there middle of one of the Vegas Casinos and of course he said yes to Isak, so now they’re a married couple and finally they’re having their delayed honeymoon in their rented villa at Ibiza. It was delayed because Isak has finals and they rent a villa because Even’s quite the possessive type. Since Isak had finals for the past two weeks, he had to study hard and they didn’t have sex also Isak just wanted to save his energy to his awaited honeymoon, for it to be perfect as possible.

* * *

Isak moved his hips, the way song goes. They were in one of the clubs and currently dancing, closely as possible to each others  
“I miss you. And the way you look, the way you move won’t help me with it!” Even said and kissed Isak’s cheek loud and sloppy  
“Well, I hope not Mr. Bech Næsheim because as your husband I’ll be more than pleased to see you attracted to me!” Isak answered and kissed Even hungrily, Even hummed in response  
“Let’s get out of here then, I don’t like the way people watching you anyway” Isak rolled his eyes to his husbands reaction  
“Possessive much Even?”  
“Only when it comes to you babe” Even smiled warmly and Isak feels like his heart melted. They had a rough year adjusting changes in their relationships at the start, like Even refuse to touch Isak but now they were perfect simply perfection and Isak loves every damned second of his life with Even, his now, one and only husband.  
“Maybe we should go to beach and experience some of the water sports?" Isak asked with a grin  
“No, I don’t think so the only place I’m gonna take my husband to is the house. But you can go to the beach, I just need to find my husband though” Even teased and try to leave but Isak pulled him back  
“I don’t think so!” and they start to making out again. Even lowered his hands to Isak’s ass and grab him, make Isak groan deep from his throat  
“God! I miss you too Even, let’s go”

* * *

“Come on Isak!! Harder!” now Isak was top on Even’s and keep thrust him deep into the mattress  
“Even do that thing with your fingers while I fuck you” Even lick at his two fingers with an erotic show, it almost makes Isak come then pushed both of them Isak’s still loosen ass. This was their second round and Isak feels like it’s gonna end way too quickly again.  
“Ohh god, you have such a” hard thrust  
“long” thrust  
“fucking fingers” thrust thrust thrust, Isak lose his mind and he can’t even imagine what kind of voices they’re making right now  
“Even!” he came hard into the Even’s ass and collapse on him  
“Ohh baby” he caressed Even’s hair and kissed his cheek. It took a whole minute for Isak to realize Even didn’t come yet. He tried to pull out from him so he can take care of that problem but Even hold him where he is with his strong arms  
“Babe” Isak said sexily and start to kiss Even’s neck then he down a bit and he nibbled and licked Even’s nipple. Even was already jerking himself off and his breath become even more erratic. Isak pushed his dick a little more inside of Even, he was softening but he knew it’ll still affect Even enough, Isak kissed him at the same time with wetness and licked at his tongue. In a minute Even was coming both of their chest, his body shaking with intensity of his orgasm and Isak just kept kissing him. He was lost in a joy, his eyes closed and there was a little smile on his lips and Isak just admire his husband for a second then get out of him but he didn’t remove himself from top of Even’s body. Then he licked at Even’s cum and share his unique, beautiful taste with him with another feverishly kiss but, Even cut it quickly  
“Ohh, enough you’re gonna make me hard again and I don’t think I have any nerves left for it you fried them all” Even mumbled  
“Don’t worry I don’t have energy for it too” Isak put an one last kiss on Even’s lips and roll over top of him and position himself on Even's chest for sleep  
“We’re too dirty Even, maybe we should shower first” Even shook his head  
“Nope! We’re gonna wake up dirty and get pissed off by it and end up having hot, furious, passionate shower sex” Even said smugly  
“I didn’t know we need to be pissed off for that to happen” Isak said laughingly  
“Well, of course we do so let’s just sleep now” he kissed Isak forehead and they both closed their eyes. Well, after all tomorrow they’re gonna have a very nice start to day…


End file.
